Podsumowanie III -emocje przed finałem
RTP 19 Intro Pojawia się duży,czerwony napis "Aftermath" na czarnym tle,i po chwili miażdży je napis "RTP" Studio podsumowania Avocadov:'Witam wszystkich w 3 i ostatnim podsumowaniu 6 sezonu Totalnej Porażki! '''Molly:'Od naszego ostatniego podsumowania odpadło 7 zawodników 'Avocadov:'Lecz pewna dwójka nie może się dziś zjawić 'Molly:'Są to Matsu i Dakotha 'Avocadov:'Ale opowiemy o nich później,ale najpierw powitajmy pewnego grubasa którego publiczność niezbyt polubiła. Powitajmy Brajana! Przychodzi Brajan 'Brajan:'Siema ludzie! 'Avocadov:'Brajan,jak to się stało,że wyleciałeś? '''Brajan:"Obwiniłem Sodie,że przegrała finał" Molly:'A nie dlatego,że kpiłeś sobie z Sodie,mimo że doszła do samego finału walk??? '''Brajan:'Nie... 'Avocadov:'Jesteś totalnym idiotą! Siadaj na ławę przegranych! 'Brajan:'Debil... (usiadł na ławę przegranych) 'Molly:'Naszym kolejnym gościem jest pewna jedzeniowa czarodziejka która nazywa się... Sodie wbiegła na salę.. 'Sodie:'Sodie! Usiadła na kanapę 'Molly:'Cześć Sodie,jak to jest być wyeliminowana przez piosenkę? 'Sodie:'Kiepsko,lecz obejrzałam kilka razy ten odcinek i.... 'Avek:'I? 'Sodie:'Mogłam nie śpiewać 'Molly:'Ale wtedy drużyna by cię wywaliła 'Sodie:'Czasem są sytuacje bez wyjścia,ale trzeba sobie z tym radzić,tak powiedział mój czcigodny mistrz Klops IV Makron Wielki... 'Av:'A teraz obejrzymy kilka scen które nie weszło do odcinków z niewiadomych powodów! Przedstawiamy "Ałć,ałć,było i nie było",czyli w prostym tłumaczeniu "To bolało,jednak było,lecz nie ukazało się w TV"! 'Molly:'Musisz tłumaczyć? 'Av:'Molly,wiem że jestem niewiele starszy od wszystkich zawodniików i złożyłem propozycję o prowadzenie TP,lecz muszę umiec tłumaczyć! '''Molly:Że co? Av:'Oglądajcie klipy! Ałć,ałć,było i nie było ''Idzie Matsu i wali go ciasto Studio 'Av:'To tyle? Ludzie,dajcie więcej! Sodie,tera by uprzykszyć ci życie.... Molly na niego groźnie spojrzała 'Av:'Znaczy.... Zwiększyć oglądalność,to przygotowaliśmy zabawę "Prawda albo zabawa z Ziejącymi Ogniami oddychającymi tlenem Zmutowanymi Rekinami Ludojadami! 'Sodie:'Podobnie będzie jak na imprezie urodzinowej u mojego kumpla czterdzieści lat temu....\ 'Wszyscy:'ILE? 'Sodie:'To było w poprzednim wcieleniu gdy byłam 24-letnim klopsem i zostałam zjedzona,i w tym samym roku urodziłam się jako Ja. '''Av:Siadaj na krzesło zawieszone nad akwarium Molly:'Avek,zwariowałeś! '''Av:'Nie jesteś moją dziewczyną! Molly pociągnęła za sznurek zwisający z góry i Avka wystrzeliło w powietrze (Przebił nawt sufit) 'Molly:'Ma za swoje. Sodie,przerwsze pytanie.... 'Sodie:'Dawaj laska! 'Molly:'Sodie,jak posiadłaś te moce? 'Sodie:'Sama nie wiem.... 'Molly:'Serio? Coś cicho za mną.... Cała loża szyderców przyła przygnieciona kowadłem 'Molly:'Może lepiej wezwać lekarza.... Przyszedł lekaż,przyłożył stetoskop do kowadła 'Molly:'Zabierzecie ich? 'Lekarz:'Gość umarł,zamienił sie w wielki metal 'Molly:'To kowadło ty durniu! (facepalm) 'Lekarz:'Też to zauważyłem.... Molly pociągnęła za sznurek zwisający z sufitu,i otworzyła się zapadnie pod lekarzem 'Lekarz:'Ratunku! Dajcie mi zadzwonić! Pociągnęła za sznurek i zapadnia się zamknęła 'Molly:'Sodie,możesz już zejść ze krzesła nad akwarium! 'Sodie:'Okej! ''Zeszła z krzesła nad akwarium i wpadła '''DO'' Akwarium Molly:'Naszym kolejnym gościem miał być Matsu,lecz idealnie posłużył za wieczorny opał.. ''Taki jeden gość przyniósł proch po Matsu 'Molly:'Kto jest następny? 'Taki jeden gość (zza kulis):'Na mojej liście ma być tera Hox,lecz z najnowszych źródeł wynika,że on był na statku w chwili jego wybuchu! 'Molly:'Tfu! Bez przesady! On jest nieśmiertelny! Włączył się telewizor 'Molly:'Mamy widać jakieś połączenie,odbierzemy,kto to może być? Pokazał się Hox 'Molly:'O,Hox czemu cię nie ma w studiu? 'Hox:'Coś mi wypadło w moim wymiarze... Za nim była klatka i w niej był KWDR 'Hox:'Pilnuję Krwawego,nie będzie mnie w Totalnej Porażce conajmniej kilka sezonów. A on ma karę 10 000 lat więziena z 20 000 lat kontroli. 'Molly:'Niezła kara... 'Hox:'Rekordzista był tu 1 milion lat. 'Molly:'U was czas działa inaczej czy co? 'Hox:'U was mija godzina,a tam dopiero minuta. A jak tam mija 25 minut,to u was 25 godzin. Czasem zdarzają się odchylenia i u nas godzina to u was tysiąc lat,lub u was godzina to u nas cały milion 'Molly:'Czyli te odchylenia mogą być w każdej chwili? 'Hox:'Tylko wtedy,gdy nikt nie ma połączenia z innymi światami,a to się często zdarza,ale tylko we waszym wymiarze w stosunku do innych są zagięcia czasu. 'Molly:'Czyli gdy my się rozłączymy,to nagle może się zdarzyć zagięcie czasu,że u nas czas spowolni lub przyspieszy,tak? 'Hox:'Tak. Za 50 lat u was,może być 50 sekund u nas w wyniku odchylenia,albo nawet całe tysiąclecia. 'Molly:'Zaraz się rozłączę,potem znowu zadzwonię i u was może minąć już cały milion lat? 'Hox:'Coś w tym stylu. 'Molly:'I Krwawy wyjdzie,tak? 'Hox:'Niestety tak. 'Molly:'A przestałeś tęsknić za Nicole? 'Hox:'W wyniku obecnie trwającego odchylenia czasu,że u was jest wolniejszy,to minęło u mnie od czasu mojej eliminacji... okołoo..... 15 000 lat. A Krwawy ma JESZCZE 10 000 lat więzienia i 20 000 lat obserwacji. 'Molly:'Rozumiem. To narka! Fajnie się gadało,ale podsumowanie nam ucieka! Narka! 'Hox:'Nara! Koniec wideokkonferencji. 'Molly:'Naszym kolejnym gościem jest zielonowłosa przybrana siostra Coura,jednego z finalistów - Venice! Venice wchodzi na salę 'Venice:'Cześć! 'Molly:'Witaj Venice,ładnie dziś wyglądasz Venice miała na sobie Czerwoną sukienkę sięgającą jej do kolan 'Venice:'Dzięki,co masz dla mnie w programie? 'Molly:'Najpierw zobaczymy o tobie kilka filmików,zadam ci kilka pytań,potem będzie "Prawda albo spalenie żywcem". A następnie,to obejrzymy taki jeden ciekawy klip który nie dostał się do programu. 'Venice:'Dobra,dawaj klipy Molly! 'Molly:'Jak chcesz. Proszę państwa,obejrzymy sobie wszystko o Venice! Klipy o Venice Klip 1 Venice przechodzi obok skał na planecie górników (Odcinek 12) i zauważa nagle stażystę,i na jego atakuje. 'Stażysta:'Ratunku! Venice zabiła stażystę,podbiega do kamery i ją niszczy. Klip 2 Venice odlatuje z WDR z wody (kamera wylatyje na powierzchnię) Po chwili Venice zabija Wujcia i obaj wpadają do wody,lecz Venice wpada do wiru..... Koniec Klipów o Venice Molly osłupiała 'Venice:'To może ja już sobie pójdę.... Zrobiła dużą dziurę w ścianie,wybiegła na ulicę,zaczyna ją gonić policja,a ona ucieka. 'Molly:'Co się stało? Przed nią upadł martwy rekin '''Sodie (stoi na krawędzi szklanego basenu):.... Skacze koło rekina Sodie:'Nie podwalaj się do mnie! '''Molly:'Może jeszcze raz spytam. Co się stało? Na salę wchodzi Carly 'Carly:'Cześć! Za wcześnie weszłam? 'Molly:'Siadaj... 'Carly:'Co się tu stało? 'Molly:'Nie wiem... Nagle ze ściany wysunęła się OLBRZYMIA siekiera,i przecięła kanapę na pół,akurat Carly kilka centymetrów od miejsca przecięcia siedziała. '''Molly:(Szczena opadła) Carly:'Co? ''Spojrzała na zniszczoną kanapę 'Carly:'To ja sobię.... Na fotel prowadzących podsumowania spadł Avek (Av spadł przez dziurę w suficie) 'Avek:'Czas na "Prawda albo siekiera"! Spojrzał na rozwaloną kanapę,i siekierę 'Avek:'Już w to graliście??? Zepsuliście mi frajdę! 'Molly:'Po podsumowaniu,obejrz sobie wszystko! Do sali wszedł ochroniarz z potłuczonym Maxem na rękach 'Ochroniarz:'Spadł koleś z nieba i zrobił dużą dziurę w betonie. 'Avek:'To jeden z uczestników,połóż go na przecięty fotel,a zabierz Carly i wyrzuć ją na ulicę. Przez sufit (wybił ten ktoś nową dziurę) wpadł Luke i upadł na podłogę,i zrobił w niej dziurę 'Avek:'Przed programem była podłoga myta! 'Molly:'Luke? Ciebie też wywalili? 'Luke:'Nicole to zło! 'Molly:'Dostaliśmy ostatnio pewien list od widza,który podpisał się "Maksymilian.zieba.37". 'Avek:'Co napisał? 'Molly:'A resztę kasy poszło na odbudowę studia? 'Avek:'Ty lepiej odpowiedz.... 'Molly:'Otóż skoro zdobyliśmy aż 289 546 337$,to... 'Avek:'Cała kasa nie spłonęła,spłonęło tylko to 100 000 000. 'Molly:'A pozostałe 189 546 337$ przeznaczyliśmy na odbudowę studia. 'Avek:'Oraz opłacanie mnie i Molly,ale bardziej mnie.... 'Molly:'Ale Avek,naszym przegranym też troche dalimy.... Pociągnęła na dźwignię obok niej (Było na niej napisane: Zamknięte,trochę otwarte,mocno otwarte i Idiotka) Molly przeżuciła dzwignię na "Idiotka" i Avek spadł do zapadni. 'Molly:'Zmienię ten napis na "Zapadnia dla Avka,zrzuca to coś Avka do zapadni gdziekolwiek się on znajduje i w jakim miejscu" 'Avek (Z zapadni):'Ej! Ja nie chcę być z moim doktorem!!!! 'Doktor:'Cierpisz na Egoizmus Sraczkowatus 'Molly (Do zapadni frajerów w zapadni):'Avek,widzę czemu jesteś takim idiotą! Zmień lekarza,to może cię wyleczy! Zamknęła zapadnię 'Molly:'Max,Luke,jesteście gotowi na podsumowanie? Czemu wylecieliście,i czemu Nicole jest zła? 'Luke:'Ja lepiej powiem. Nicole która ledwo wygrała pierwsze wyzwanie,to ustawiła zadanie drugie tak,by to Max przegrał. 'Molly:'A ty? 'Luke:'Nicole miała wybrać z kim będzie we finale,i wybrała Coura. 'Molly:'Rozumiem. Nie zmontowaliśmy żadnego filmu o tobie,gdyż nie wiedzieliśmy,że zostaniesz wyeliminowany. Spodziewaliśmy się raczej Coura. 'Max:'A mnie to co? 'Molly:'Ty to byłeś wiadoma eliminacja. '''Max:-_- Molly:'A,no właśnie,masz dalej ten laser do ożywania? '''Max:'Mam,a co? 'Molly:'Ożywisz Matsusuka,czy jak to tam sie odmienia? 'Max:'Z chęcą,a loża szyderców nie potrzebuje pomocy? 'Molly:'Gdyby żyli,to by się odezwali 'Max:'Okej Zacisnął na guzik od laseru,kowadło zniknęło,nie było dziury i cała loża szyderców była cała i zdrowa. Potem nacisnął kolejny raz laser,skierował go w popiół po Matsu,i on pojawił się cały i zdrowy. 'Matsu:'Hej? Co ja tu robię? 'Molly:'Max cię ożywił. Teraz musimy już kończyć podsumowanie! 'Matsu:'Ja nie żyłem? Kamera poleciała w górę,było widac całe studio i widownię 'Matsu:'Co tu się właściwie stało? Pokazuje się telewizor,a w nim podsumowanie. Ktoś (Chris) zatrzymuje film 'Chris:'Podobało się? Nie spodziewaliście się takiego wejścia,co nie? Kto zwycięży sezon i wygra całe 3 miliardy dolarów? Przekonacie się o tym oglądając następny,finałowy odcinek Rejsu Totalnej Porażki! Nieemitowany Klip odcinka 16 Kilka minut przed eksplozją Kamera jest w statku KWDR-a,a tam strażnicy Hoxa rzucają go przed KWDR-m 'KWDR:'No,no,no,kogo my tu mamy. 'Hox:'Nie uda ci się zniszczyć całego Uniwersum! 'KWDR:'Nie takim tonem! Do lochu z nim! 'Hox:'Zaraz spotka cię marny koniec! 'KWDR:'Kto by słuchał takiego idioty jak TY? Przychodzi K.E 'K.E:'Skarbie,podbijemy całe uniwersum! Ale gdybyś naprawdę przegrał,to nie licz na moje wsparcie! Zaczął lecieć dym,przed KWDR'm pojawił się TV i była wideorozmowa z jednym strażników 'Strażnik:'Panie,silnik wybuchł,coś do niego wleciało! 'KWDR:'I? 'Strażnik:'Przez to duże pole tlenowe statek może eksplodowa.... Ściana za strażnikiem eksplodowała,zaczął z dziury lecieć dym,aż w końcu wszystko tam stanęło w płomieniach i wybuchło,kamera została uszkodzona i zgasła 'KWDR:'Strażnicy zastępowi! Zwołajcie służbę! 'Strażnik zastępowy 1:'Ale.... '''KWDR:Żadnych ale! Strażnik zastępowy 2:'Tak jest sir! ''Odeszli 'KWDR:'Krwawa Ello,uciekaj! Ewakuuj się gdzieś! Na ziemię! 'K.E:'Dobra,wrócę do ich wszechświata... 'KWDR:'Leć! K.E pobiegła do kapsuły 'Hox:'To może my też się ewakuujemy? W pomieszczeniu zaczęło być DUŻO dymu 'KWDR:'Kapsuła była tylko jedna. Przynajmniej zginę jak prawdziwy facet! 'Hox:'Ach tak??? 'KWDR:'Uciekam do sąsiedniego pomiszczenia które jest owiele większe i jest w nim balkon 'Hox:'K**wa jak ja tą pier***oną dz**kę j**nę,to się nie pozbiera! Z dymem,do powietrza zaczął wdzierać się ogień,pomieszczenie legło w płomieniach 'Hox:'Nie pozwolę ci uciec! ''Zemdlał',ściany zaczęły pękać'',przyszli jacyś ludzie.' '''Jakiś tam człowiek 1:'Hox,obudź się,przyszliśmy cię ratować! 'Jakiś tam człowiek 2:'Zabieramy go Tvange... 'Tvange:'Dobra Dexerm 'Dexerm:'Trzy,dwa,jeden Coś zniszczyło kamerę. Koniec! Podobało się podsumowanie? Nie,pierwsze najlpesze Nie,drugie najlepsze Tak,jest najlepsze ze wszystkich! Pomidor Kategoria:RTP-odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Yorgon'a